Dear Leo (Valdez)
by TheWinchestersCurse
Summary: It all started with a few simple words... Dear Leo... (During his time with Calypso.) A collection of letters to Leo Valdez.
1. Preface

**W** ith a pen in my trembling hand, I pressed it against the paper of a journal, but only to lift it up when I couldn't find the words to describe my emotions.

Being a daughter of Apollo, it shouldn't have been so hard, considering how great my little-full-blooded brother, Will, was at writing literature.

My sort-of boyfriend is gone. Leo is _dead_.

At least, that _is_ what Nico di Angelo said.

Leo... I spent months searching for him. I even calculated where he supposedly crashed. Yet, I still found _nothing_.

Now, it's far past summer. Late November to be exact. Will and I stay here at Camp Half-Blood year round, since we don't have any family that is alive, other than two relatives. We have an aunt and uncle named James and Lily, but they want _nothing_ to do with us. They consider us the devil's spawns, since we got Mom killed.

I loved Mom, and so did Will. She was protecting us from the monsters that picked up our scent at our old house. I was lucky to get Will out of the house before he could see the mess of blood the monsters left behind. I blamed myself for years (partially because of James and Lily). It wasn't until I was fourteen that I began to understand.

 _It wasn't my fault._ Those countless nights that I spent awake, blaming myself for not being able to save her.

I placed my pen down on the oak desk, entangling my fingers into my light brown hair.

I could only picture Leo in my mind, remembering when he first crashed into the lake waters, and how Annabeth had asked Will and me to show him around.

Leo was only two years younger than me. Me, being eighteen and him being sixteen. Our "relationship" wasn't much. Almost a fling.

He went on the quest, while I had to stay behind and prepare for the upcoming war.

We lost contact, but every now and then, I'd send him an owl to deliver a letter.

If I was lucky, he would write back if he could.

A warm hand was placed on my shoulder. I only glanced for a second, and I could tell it was Will. His shaggy blonde hair gave him away.

"Cynthia?" My baby brothers voice flooded the cabin quietly, concern present. "Why are you still here? Everyone is at the Dining Pavilion eating dinner. Are you coming?" He peered over my shoulder to look at the pen and opened journal on my desk. You could only see the marks where I pressed the pen into the paper.

"Yes," I nodded, noticing the cabin was empty. "I didn't hear anyone leave the cabin."

Will half-smiled, he briefly glanced at me before glueing his eyes to the pen and paper. "What are you writing?"

"Oh," I muttered. "I-I'm attempting to come up with a prompt for my students in mythology class," I lied.

Will didn't detect anything, but instead complained.

"Please don't make it hard again," Will groaned. "Last time everyone failed the pop quiz you gave out."

"You all need to study harder," I said, ignoring his complaint.

"Fine," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "But hurry up or you'll miss dinner. I'll wait for you by the entrance of the cabin."

"Alright," I said. "Give me a second."

Picking up the pen, I began to write.  
It all started with a few simple words...

 _Dear Leo…_

 _Hi!  
Do you guys like this?  
I've always wanted a fanfic where Will Solace has a big sister instead of a little one.  
comment!  
-A_


	2. November 15th

_S_ _even P.M._  
 _Sunday, November 15th_  
 _The Great-Yet-Not-So-Great Early Birthday Present_

 _Dear Leo_ ,

Happy early birthday to me. My birthday is tomorrow. The day I turn nineteen.

I wish I could spend it with you.

It's been months since your death, but I refuse to believe what Nico said.

There's still a chance you're still alive.

Today has been a rough day, especially with Will growing up. His hormones must be changing, because he's been having a lot of mood-swings lately.

Earlier this evening I was called to the Big House, but me, being a girl who doesn't get in trouble much often, it scared me at first.

I remember those nights where you would tip-toe into the Apollo cabin, trying to persuade me to go out sneak out for a night. You're lucky I barely have any sisters.

Looking back, I wish I hadn't been such a goody-two shoes, and taken the risk.

It was dark outside when I entered the Big House, but I realized they didn't call me because of me, but because of my little brother. He sat in a chair next to Nico di Angelo. I wondered why he was here.

Nico fidgeted in his seat, twisting the scull ring on his finger.

"Will..." I sighed.

"Uh, hi?" He glanced up at me nervously, the color draining from his face.

I took a seat next to him, Chiron walking around the room with books filling his hands.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It appears your brother was caught fooling around in one of the cabins with another demigod, instead of being around the campfire."

"And...?" It didn't seem wrong. It was only Nico, I'm guessing. It's a boy and another boy, I doubt they would do something together. My baby brother wouldn't do such a thing. They're just really close friends.

Chiron briefly stared at me, as if realizing I didn't know something. "We have a strict policy on-"

"No!" Will raised his hand to interrupt Chiron. "I apologize, but I want to tell her myself... please."

Chiron stared, but eventually nodded.

It struck me as odd. Will's behavior lately has gotten strange.

"Cynth..." he mumbled my nickname and turned to face me. "C-can we go outside and talk?"

I've never seen Will so serious... He reminded me of Mom, when she said we couldn't go outside to play, because of the monsters.

Will dragged me through the dark to the docks, trembling as he took a seat, his feet dangling. "Well?" he said in a shaky voice. "Aren't you going to sit?" He joked, attempting to keep the mood light and calm.

I took a seat next to him of course. "Alright, what did you want to say?"

Will clenched his fists in his lap, his eyes squeezed closed, and his hair falling into his eyes.

It took me a moment to realize that he was crying. My fourteen year old brother was crying.

"Will..."

I placed an arm around his shoulders, bringing him into my embrace.

I wished you were here to help, Leo.

Raising a brother is hard. Especially since I started when I was nine, and Will was four. _He barely remembers Mom._

Will cried into my shoulder, not hesitating to hug me. "You promise you'll never stop loving me?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Will. I'll never stop loving you like family."

He eventually calmed down.  
He didn't look me in the eyes when he admitted what he was.

"Cynthia... I-I'm bisexual."

Those few words I never expected him to say. It kind of overwhelmed me.

My brother liked boys too.

"Is that why Nico was in there?"

Will gave me a hard unreadable expression. "You're acting as if it were morally wrong."

"Answer me, Will."

He didn't say a word. Meaning, I was right.

"Dammit, Will. You are _not_ seeing that di Angelo kid anymore, okay? That kid isn't a good influence on you," I muttered. "When I gave you the talk about girls, that applied to boys too."

A few tears escaped his eyes. He lifted an accusing finger at me, he voice seeming to go deeper. "This is why I never told you! You wouldn't accept me for who I really am."

He began to stand up, making me stand up too.

I accept it, I only don't approve of _Nico_. But obviously I wasn't going to tell him that. It would anger him more.

"How long have you been with Nico?" I asked.

Shock crossed his face. "What? How..."

It was actually a guess, but no one would overreact like that if they weren't a thing.

"Answer me," I growled.

"... Since August," he admitted bitterly.

I felt betrayed, hurt at the most. "And you never told _me_?"

They've been together for nearly three months, and he couldn't trust me enough to tell me.

I shook my head. "You're grounded for a week."

"What? No!" he yelled, his voice cracking. "Did I ever ground you for liking Leo?"

"You can't ground me," I said, irritated. "That's different."

"How is this _different_?" he almost yelled again. "Because I like _boys?"_

"No. You're grounded because... you never told me." I pressed a hand to my throbbing forehead. "I expect you to trust me. I raised you nearly your entire life. You're not allowed to see that kid either."

"But-"

" _Stop_ , before I double your punishment to two weeks," I said. "Go back to cabin seven. I'll see you in the morning."

Will huffed in frustration. "I don't care that you raised me," Will said with a shaky voice, holding back the tears. "You're not Mom, and you _never_ will be."

He took off running before I could say anything.

Later the night, I found Will hidden under the blankets on his bed.

I tried to get him to come out, but he didn't. Maybe... maybe if you were here, Leo, I wouldn't have been so uptight about the situation.

I'm prepared for any other situation, but _this_.

I feel like I might have been too rough on Will. Although he shouldn't have been out with Nico when he was suppose to be by the fire.

I really need you, Leo. Right now at this moment. I tried talking to Percy and Jason through iris messages, but it isn't the same. Jason's too serious, while Percy is too carefree and lacks experience.

I thought about Annabeth, but she would have most likely given me a book on how to deal with homosexuality and families.

Then I thought about Piper, but she's really not the type to give out advice.

I hope tomorrow is better. I wonder if Will bought me a gift for my birthday tomorrow. I doubt it, considering that he's mad at me.

Who knew raising a teenager could be so hard.

Lately, I've been working with mortals to gain money for Will's clothes. I might take him shopping later this week for new clothes. I don't think he knows about my job.

Wish me luck, fire boy.

I love you, Valdez,  
Cynthia Solace

 **Hey guys! I'm kind of diving into things quickly.**  
 **Poor Will :/**

 **Ok, just to get this straight...**

 **This is going to be a book filled with the struggles of Cynthia that she faces, but she's writing to Leo at the same time, recounting what she faced that day(or week.) You get me?**

 **What do you guys think?**  
 **-A**


	3. November 27th

**_S_** _ix A.M..  
Thursday, November 27th_  
 _Work and Love Problems_

 _Dear Leo,_

These past few days have been eventful.

Yesterday was Thanksgiving Day.  
Last week, on November 16th (my birthday), Will gave me a sun pendant that could morph into a sword. He apologized for saying things he didn't mean. He told me he was upset, and that he loved me.

Yesterday I took Will out to diner. A couple of days ago, I took him shopping for clothes. He didn't want to be in the mall, but when he noticed the cute girls that were winking and waving at him. He didn't seem to mind anymore.

We just arrived back at Camp Half-Blood, after eating at a fancy restaurant (which took me a while to save up for). But I didn't mind wasting a little money.

Nico hasn't been here this past week. He's been busy with Hazel Levesque. I guess he's spending Thanksgiving with the Romans this year.

I kind of feel bad for Will, because I didn't allow him to see Nico last week, and now Will didn't see him this week either.

In the morning, I prepared myself to go to work. I left early.

Leo, I bet you would've opened one of your own shops if you could. I would've helped you run it.

I really miss you, Valdez.

I keep writing in this journal to some how cope that you're not here.

Half-way through my shift at work, siting at a desk tuning a guitar, I received an iris message from Frank Zhang, son of mars.

" _Cynthia Solace, right?_ "

"Indeed, I am," I said. For me, it was odd to get an iris message from Frank.

He's dating Nico's sister, but that's all I knew about him.

" _Well... Jason-_ " Frank was interrupted, Jason Grace jumped into view, a smile on his face and waved.

Frank threw an annoyed look at the son of Jupiter, before looking back at me. " _He... he explained your situation right now... about Leo..._ "

"Jason Grace," I said. "You better prepare yourself for the upcoming test."

Jason turned a light shade of pink. " _Yes ma'am,_ " he said before going out of view.

Frank rubbed the back of his neck. " _You were the girl that wrote to him on our quest... correct?_ "

"Yes," I nodded. "Sorry, I don't have much time right now. I'm at work and-"

"Solace!" The door to my office slammed open. "What in the world do you think you're doing? Lolly-gagging and neglecting your duties?"

"Sir, I'm sorry." I stood up, muttering good bye to Frank as I waved a hand through the iris message. "It won't happen again. Please, I need this job. Christmas is just around the corner-"

Mr. Bently snapped his fingers, trying to get me to be quiet. "Quit your rambling. I ain't firing you." He stormed out just the way he entered.

I fell back into my chair, sighing. I really needed this job. Otherwise I won't be able to afford buying presents for everyone- especially Will. Each year I buy him the presents based on his age. This year he gets fourteen presents.

I got to leave my shift early today.

Gods, I just remembered Frank never told me what he needed to say. But whatever it was, it had to deal you, Leo.

I'll be back, Will came to cabin seven to say I had a call from Frank Zhang.

\\\

 **L** eo, I just want to say I fucking hate you.

 _But I love you._

You seriously met another girl named, Calypso? And you love her too?

What happened to our promise?  
Let me rephrase that- our now _broken_ promise?

Now, here I am, crying at my desk, this very paper stained with tears.

I should've known I wouldn't be your only one.  
You were a mistake.

But I would never erase the memories I shared with you.

Frank explained how you swore on the River Styx to return to her island.

I guess you love her more than me. You must do if you died for her.

I can't stop crying. I'm afraid Will or Piper might walk in and find me sobbing.

And to think I spent those months searching for you, only to find you searching for another girl that wasn't _me_.

I can't believe it... it hurts so much.

I was never first in your heart,  
Cynthia Solace

 **Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter.  
This chapter kinda sucked too.**

 **Aww, it must be terrible to find this out in real life.  
-A**


End file.
